The major objective of the Midwinter Conference of Immunologists is to provide an annual scientific meeting conducive to interaction between established senior scientists and new investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The goal of the conference is to communicate the most recent developments in the field of immunology. The Midwinter Conference of Immunologists has a long track record of organizing successful meetings. The 55th conference has been scheduled for January 23-26, 2016. The conference opens on Saturday, January 23, 2016 with the Dan H. Campbell Memorial, which will be delivered by Michel Nussenzweig. Five plenary sessions are planned for the following days. The first session will provide New Insights into Adaptive Immunity. Session II, Complexities of T cell Differentiation will discuss mechanisms of T cell development. Cancer Immunology is the topic of Session III. The immunology of the gut will be explored in Session IV, Intestinal Homeostasis and Imflammation. Session V, Humans: Immunology in natura will investigate the latest advances in the field of human immunobiology. Most speakers have been confirmed at this time. Regular program updates will be posted on the website. The speakers selected and confirmed for the 55th Midwinter Conference represent well-known scientists as well as upcoming young investigators. The program will allow ample time for discussion, exchange of ideas and fosters the establishment of collaborations. This conference is an outstanding venue for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to meet established investigators. The 2016 conference promises to be as successful as previous Midwinter Conferences in highlighting novel ways to explore the immune system.